When operating a vehicle, a common problem is driver alertness. During a long road trip, the driver may succumb to wariness, and fall asleep or not be alert. An end result of this is that the driver may crash or not operate the vehicle in a safe manner.
Various techniques have been implemented to ensure the driver is alert. For example, a stereo in a vehicle's dashboard may alert an alarm at a predetermined time, and instigate the driver to assert a button or command. By engaging the driver at a predetermined time interval, the driver is encouraged to be alert.
In the above example, the driver is required to physically take action. The driver may be annoyed or burdened by this active process. Thus, the driver may disable the alarm, thereby frustrating the purpose of the alarm.
In another example, a camera may be situated in the vehicle. However, due to pre designs of vehicle areas, finding a location that is not unsightly may be difficult. Further, because cameras often times need light, this technique may not be effective during nighttime driving.